


Fine as Cream Gravy

by temporalesca



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, Blow Jobs, Everyone is a Professor, M/M, Professors, everyone is human, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalesca/pseuds/temporalesca
Summary: On the first day of class, a new professor is mistakenly sitting at Jesse McCree's desk. It turns out the mystery man is none other than the elder brother of McCree's friend, Genji Shimada. With some wheedling, McCree gets Genji to set them up on a date. However, scoring a second date is completely dependent on McCree's ability to catch and keep Hanzo's interest.Written as a secret santa gift for my friend Tracey, based ontheir artwork of Professor Shimada.





	

As a professor, McCree loved the first day of class. His students were all eager to learn and none of them could argue about grades. It was the only day he could be relied on to show up on time, early even, as he liked to know which of his students were the type to show up 15 minutes early and which would slink in after class had already started. Plus, all he needed to do was go over the syllabus and a few introductory concepts, assign some homework, and send them all home early.

He was surprised to see a man with a salt and pepper beard and long hair tied back already sitting at his desk when he entered the classroom. The other man heard him come in and they stared each other for a moment in a sort of confused silence.

“Howdy,” McCree called out as he walked towards the other man. “Pretty sure that’s my desk, but I’d be happy to help ya out if you’re lost.”

“Is this not room 304?”

“Ah. Most foreigners make that mistake. Since Gibraltar’s a British island, they number their floors the British way. Which, in my opinion, makes absolutely _no_ sense, but don’t go ‘round tellin’ Lena I said that,” McCree said with a wink. “First floor’s the ground floor, second floor’s the first floor, et cetera. This is room 204. 304 is one up.”

“Thank you for the assistance,” the other man said, standing up and gathering his things. “I apologize if I have caused you any inconvenience.”

“Ain’t a problem at all. Name’s Dr. McCree, by the way, but you can call me Jesse.”

The other man took McCree’s outstretched hand and shook it. “It is nice to meet you Dr. McCree. I’m Dr. Shimada. Thank you again for your help,” he said, before hurrying out of the classroom.

McCree watched him go, mouthing the word “ _Shimada_ ” to himself, as puzzle pieces started slotting together in his head.

 --

After McCree’s classes for the day were over, he headed to the Gibraltar University robotics lab. He hated visiting Genji in the lab – he always felt like an unwelcome intruder – but he was not a patient man and could not wait to have this conversation with Genji. Normally the two of them would catch a bite to eat together whenever they wanted to talk, but apparently Genji had “plans” tonight. Whatever.

McCree peeked into Genji’s usual lab room and thanked his lucky stars. Most of the robotics staff could be downright awkward and were not at all receptive to his charms. If he wasn’t able to immediately locate Genji, he probably would have turned tail and fled, patience be damned.

But as his luck would have it, the room was empty save for Genji and his superior.

“Howdy Dr. Zenyatta,” McCree said, stepping into the room. “Do ya mind if I borrow Genji for a moment? I promise it won’t take more than a couple minutes.”

Dr. Zenyatta smiled fondly at McCree. “Hello Jesse. You have _impeccable_ timing. I was just about to suggest that we take a short break.” The short Nepalese man turned to face Genji. “Genji, I am going to take a walk if you would like to use the room to talk to Jesse.”

Genji bowed his head at his superior. “Thank you Dr. Zenyatta.”

Dr. Zenyatta bowed his head at Genji and then at McCree and took his leave.

“What’s up Jesse?” Genji asked. He grabbed a chair and spun it around so that he could sit on it backwards.

“I ran into this guy today, and he’s fine as cream gravy, but I don’t know if he’s into me. Also I think he’s your brother?” McCree said quickly, lilting the end of the sentence in a question.

McCree fidgeted nervously under Genji’s unblinking stare. He was used to going to his friend for romantic advice, but he was unsure of what Genji’s reaction would be to McCree asking for advice about his _brother_.

After about a minute, Genji burst out laughing. McCree felt his face flush as he grew flustered.

“What?!” He asked, embarrassed.

“Hanzo?! I can’t believe you’re attracted to _Hanzo_! He’s such a grump! I thought you were more attracted to the fun, flirty type.”

McCree shrugged. “Hey, as long as they’re good-lookin’, I don’t care how grumpy they are.”

“Okay, gross, he’s still my _brother_ ,” Genji said, making a face. “Anyway, what are you here for? Tips on how to win him over? Or my permission to chase him?”

“Both? I wanna make sure you’re okay with this. But also, I could _really_ use your help.”

Genji laughed. “Yeah, my brother is _way_ out of your league.”

“Hey!”

“What can I say, good looks and charm run in the family,” Genji said with a wink. “Now, I think I can handle the hard part, which is setting him up with you, but it’s on you to keep him interested.”

“Trust me, Genji,” McCree drawled with a wink. “I don’t think I’ll have any problem with that.

Genji tried to fight off a smirk. “All right. I’ll talk to him tonight. If he agrees, I’ll give him your number.”

“Much obliged,” McCree said, clapping Genji on his back before leaving him to his work.

 --

The confirmation came later that night, with a text from Genji. _Dinner, this Friday. You decide the place. He’ll be waiting outside of Winston Hall at 7 sharp._

 --

On Friday morning as McCree was getting ready, he spent some extra time surveying himself in front of the mirror. He was handsome enough, he supposed, but he had spent the summer drinking beer with Genji, and it wasn’t kind to his midsection. He resolved to hit the gym before his two afternoon classes.

The day passed too slowly for McCree’s liking. He was utterly distracted from teaching, focused too much on the upcoming date. It was hard for him to keep a train of thought going when instead he was imagining different lines he could use and Hanzo’s possible reaction to them. Some of his students who had had him as a professor before teased him for being so disconnected. He ended up dismissing his second class about fifteen minutes early so he could go home and prepare for his date. He knew none of his students would complain about the head start on the weekend.

 --

McCree swaggered up to Winston Hall at five minutes to 7. Hanzo was already waiting outside the hall, tapping away on his phone. He looked up as McCree approached and the two of them spent a moment checking the other one out.

Hanzo was wearing a black turtleneck that looked deliciously tight on him, paired with dark jeans and oxfords. His hair was pulled back into the same ponytail as before, but he had on a pair of black rimmed glasses that really drew attention to his high cheekbones. McCree took a moment to silently thank God and also Genji for this date.

Hanzo was more impassive as he looked over McCree. McCree’s cowboy boots drew a long stare from Hanzo and his Stetson caused a slight nostril flare, but Hanzo didn’t say anything, so McCree counted it as a success.

“Howdy darlin,” McCree said, breaking the silence. “Ain’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo said. “You also look… remarkable.”

McCree laughed. “Thanks, darlin’. Would ya like to get goin’? I made us a reservation at my favorite restaurant, so I hope you like it.”

 --

The spot in question was about a mile off campus, which was far enough away to avoid seeing most students. Nothing sobered McCree up faster than seeing a student when he was on a date or trying to get a nice weekend buzz going.

The walk also allowed McCree to start getting to learn about Hanzo. They started with the basics- the classes they taught and what brought the two of them to Gibraltar, where neither of them were native. McCree taught history, focusing on the history of organized crime and espionage. He taught at Overwatch because his supervisor for his Ph.D. transferred to Overwatch University and rather than find a new supervisor, McCree followed Dr. Reyes to Gibraltar. Hanzo taught classes on East Asian poetry and moved to Gibraltar because his father passed away and he wanted to be closer to his brother, his only remaining family.

The conversation moved to Genji, their common link. McCree told Hanzo about some of the crazy antics that Genji started and how he always roped McCree into them, and Hanzo told McCree stories about what Genji was like as a teenager.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Hanzo’s smile slowly slid off his face. He stared at the large red sign before him, shaped like a bison with _Montana Bar & Grill _ written in an old Western style font.

“Now, don’t judge her just yet,” McCree said, stifling a laugh and opening the door for Hanzo. “Wait until you taste the food.”

Hanzo silently took in the entire restaurant, from the hostess who greeted McCree by name to the stuffed bison heads mounted on wooden walls. The two were seated in a quiet corner and their drinks- a glass of merlot for Hanzo and a bourbon, neat, for McCree- arrived quickly.

“Do you have any recommendations for what to eat?” Hanzo asked, reading over his menu.

“You gotta get the bison, ‘else there ain’t no point in comin’ here,” McCree said. “There are a bunch of places closer to campus to get good fish or chicken, but this place is the only place in all of Gibraltar that you can get bison. And it’s damn good too.”

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed as he peered closer at the menu. “How does bison compare to beef?”

“It’s sweeter and more tender. Kinda like me,” McCree said with a wink.

“Are you also comparing yourself to a cow?” Hanzo asked, glancing up from the menu.

McCree let out a laugh. “Ya know, I’m not really sure what I was tryin’ to say there. Sometimes when I get nervous I’ll say any ol’ thing that pops into my mind.”

“You’re nervous? Why?”

“C’mon now, Hanzo. I know from Genji that you’re smart. Surely you can figure out why someone would be nervous on a date with a guy who looks as sharp as yourself.”

Hanzo cleared his throat hastily and changed the subject. If McCree were paying attention, he would have seen a flush bloom across Hanzo’s cheeks. But instead, he was looking at his menu to avoid eye contact, and he allowed the conversation to be guided to safer topics.

By the time their food arrived, McCree had already finished his bourbon and ordered another. He wanted the alcohol’s ability to loosen his tongue and hopefully make him seem more charismatic. He watched Hanzo intently as the other man cut into his ribeye steak and popped a bite into his mouth.

Hanzo’s eyes fluttered shut and McCree could see his jaw slowly work as he savored the bite of meat.

“Superb,” he said in a whisper. He opened his eyes and smiled at McCree. “I had misgivings about this place at first. The decor is tasteless, and I would not think bison would be any good, especially in a place so far from America. You have surprised me, Jesse, in more ways than one.”

McCree’s eyes crinkled up and his face was split by a smile that reached from ear to ear.

“Thanks darlin’. I’m glad you’re enjoyin’ yourself.”

He no longer needed the bourbon to carry him through the date (although he drank it anyway). Hanzo’s compliment had him walking on air, even when he spilled barbecue sauce from his burger all down his front.

“Would ya like me to walk you home?” McCree asked after they had finished their meals and paid the bill.

“That would be nice. I don’t entirely know my way around the area yet, and I may get lost.”

Hanzo told McCree his address, and the two fell into an easy conversation as McCree led Hanzo to his place. Time passed much too quickly for McCree’s liking, and they were suddenly at Hanzo’s doorstep.

McCree opened his mouth to bid Hanzo a goodnight, but Hanzo cut him off before he could say anything.

“Would you like to come in for a coffee?”

“That would be much appreciated,” McCree said with a smile and tipped his hat.

Hanzo’s place was in a half-unpacked state. It looked like the kitchen was all set up but the attached living space was still full of boxes. As McCree looked around, Hanzo fiddled with the coffeemaker.

“Ah, Hanzo, d’ya mind if I soak my shirt while I’m here?” McCree said, remembering he had spilled barbeque sauce over himself at the restaurant. The shirt was one of his favorites, and he would hate for it to be stained.

“Yes, of course. Do you need laundry detergent?”

“Nah,” McCree said, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off. “I can just use your kitchen sink and dish detergent if that’s okay.”

“By all means,” Hanzo said, gesturing to the kitchen sink.

If McCree wasn’t focused so intently on scrubbing the stain out of his shirt, he would have noticed Hanzo outright staring at him, taking in his brawny arms and thick hair growing on his stomach. He did notice when Hanzo stepped forward into his personal space and put a hand on his arm. He turned towards Hanzo, about to ask if there was something he needed, when Hanzo put his other hand on McCree’s face and kissed him.

McCree dropped his shirt into the sink and placed his wet hands on Hanzo’s hips. Hanzo’s tongue traced the seam of McCree’s mouth and McCree opened it, welcoming the taste of Hanzo. But Hanzo pulled away, much too soon for McCree’s liking.

“I am sorry. That was quite rude of me.”

“No need to apologize darlin’,” McCree said, slightly breathless. “I sure did enjoy it.”

Hanzo captured McCree’s mouth in another kiss. His hands wandered all over McCree’s chest and arms, relishing being able to touch the body he had been observing not too long ago. McCree’s grip tightened on Hanzo’s hips and drew the other man closer to him. He was pleasantly surprised to feel that Hanzo was slightly hard, but he was soon distracted by Hanzo lowering his head to sink his teeth into McCree’s neck.

McCree swore under his breath as Hanzo continued peppering love bites across his neck and chest. McCree was seconds away from ripping Hanzo’s clothes off when he stopped suddenly.

Hanzo didn’t say anything at first, just reached over McCree’s shoulder and shut off the tap. McCree had totally forgotten that water had been running over his shirt, which was probably thoroughly soaked by now.

“I would hate to see an uptick in my water bill because I was being careless,” Hanzo murmured, more to himself than to McCree. “Jesse, I am afraid your shirt is completely wet. Would you like me to throw it in the dryer for a few minutes?”

McCree swallowed hard and nodded. “While it’s dryin’, can I suck you off?”

Hanzo’s eyebrows shot up and his cheeks burned a bright red. “I, uh, yes. Okay,” he stammered. He avoided eye contact with McCree as he grabbed the shirt out of his sink and nearly tripped over a box on his way to the dryer.

He seemed to have regained control of himself by the time he came back to the kitchen. He looped a finger in McCree’s belt loop and tugged him over to his couch. McCree fell to his knees in front of the couch and Hanzo made himself comfortable.

“Thank you God,” McCree said, running his hands up Hanzo’s thighs.

Hanzo quirked an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I dunno about you, but my ma always taught me to pray before a meal,” McCree said, smirking at Hanzo.

Hanzo groaned loudly. “Be quiet before I change my mind.”

“Now, darlin’, if you wanted me to get suckin’, all ya had to do was ask,” McCree said. He ran his hand over Hanzo’s groin and unzipped his jeans.

“I didn’t- that is not what I meant,” Hanzo said under his breath. He lifted his hips up off the couch so McCree could pull his jeans and underwear down.

“I can’t do this while you’re still wearing this hat,” Hanzo said, pulling it off and setting it next to him on the couch. “What’s wrong?”

For McCree had gone still, struck silent by an sight he had definitely not been expecting.

“You have- your dick- it’s _pierced_.” McCree stumbled over his words.

“Wha- oh.” Hanzo looked down and realized what McCree had been startled by. A barbell ran from his urethra to where the glans met his shaft. “Yes, I went through something of a rebellious phase in my twenties. Genji used to tease me because as far as rebellious phases go, mine was fairly tame, and certainly nothing compared to his. A souvenir from that time.”

“Darlin’, I love it,” McCree said, pressing his mouth to the tip of Hanzo’s cock. Privately, he wondered what it would feel like to ride Hanzo with a piercing like that. But McCree was a classy man and he did not bottom on a first date. That was something reserved for a third date.

Hanzo threaded his hand into McCree’s hair, and McCree took it as a sign to go deeper. He sunk his head farther down on Hanzo’s dick and his hand pumped the portion of the shaft that he could not fit into his mouth.

After a few minutes of the standard suck ‘n’ bob, McCree decided to switch his focus to the piercing. He traced his tongue around the top of the barbell and worked his way down the head of Hanzo’s dick. His hand had moved to stroke more of Hanzo’s shaft and his other hand went to lightly cup Hanzo’s balls.

“Ah, Jesse, p-please,” Hanzo begged. His hips twitched involuntarily.

McCree took that as a sign to pick up the pace. He licked harder at the head of Hanzo’s cock and started twisting his hand as he stroked Hanzo up and down.

It wasn’t long until Hanzo’s hips stuttered again and McCree could taste his salty release in the back of his throat. McCree stood up, intending to clean up and head home. Hanzo reached towards McCree’s pants in a gesture to return the favor but McCree waved him off.

“Don’t worry about it, darlin’, it’s about time I headed home. If you really wanna return the favor, you should take me out again,” he said with a wink.

“Fine,” Hanzo said, tucking himself back into his pants. “Let me get your shirt for you.”

McCree retrieved his hat from where Hanzo had placed it and put his shirt back on when Hanzo returned with it.  It was still a little damp in the sleeves, but McCree wasn’t bothered. McCree followed Hanzo to the door.

“Goodnight, darlin’. Hope you had a good time.”

“Goodnight, Jesse. I did,” Hanzo replied. His hair was still mussed from thrashing around on the couch. He reached up and wiped something from the corner of McCree’s mouth, almost reflexively.  The two of them stared at Hanzo’s thumb, where a drop of semen remained.

McCree let out a hearty laugh. He grabbed Hanzo by the back of his head and pressed their lips together in a final goodbye kiss, before heading out.

 --

The next morning found McCree groaning on the floor of Genji’s apartment.

“I don’t understand, I thought you said the date went well?” Genji asked, staring at McCree from his couch. “Also, can you please get up? You’re pushing forty, you shouldn’t be rolling around on the floor like a petulant child.”

“Okay, first of all,” McCree said, rolling to his side so that he could look Genji in the eye. “I’m 37. That is _not_ ‘pushing forty’.”

Genji rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘what _ever_ ,” which McCree steadfastly ignored.

“ _Second of all_ , we had a great date, but I don’t have his number and he doesn’t have my number, so there’s no chance of a second date.”

“Oh my God!” Genji shouted. He grabbed the two pillows from his couch and pelted McCree with them. “You’re an _idiot_ . I’m his _brother_.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly tapped a series of messages. “There. You have his number and he has yours. Now-” Genji was cut off by McCree’s text tone going off several times in quick succession.

“Nevermind, there Genji,” McCree said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“What? What happened?”

“He texted me asking me for a second date.”

“Wow, really?” Genji asked, his eyebrows shooting up. “That was fast, even for my brother. What did you do to win him over?”

McCree grinned devilishly at Genji. “I sucked his dick.”

“Oh my God!” Genji shouted. This time he skipped the pillows and went directly to assaulting McCree with his own hands. The blows were light; Genji really was pleased that his best friend and his brother seemed happy together. He just needed something to act as a deterrent against McCree telling him about his brother’s sex life ever again. McCree always acted as if he had never learned the phrase “don’t kiss and tell.” Genji had a premonition that if he didn’t nip it in the bud as soon as he could, his future would be filled with intimate details of Hanzo’s junk or his favorite ways to get fucked. No, he could live without that, thank you very much.

**Author's Note:**

> The Montana Grill and Bar is based off of a place called Ted's Montana Grill, which is a Real Place that I have been to. They have a wide selection of steaks and burgers which can be made with either beef or bison, and I can completely imagine McCree frequenting this restaurant.
> 
> Hanzo did not have a dick piercing in the original version of the fic, but after the Reflections comic came out, I had to include it.
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on twitter [@exumbrant](http://www.twitter.com/exumbrant)


End file.
